


Sweet Surrender

by CommanderNova



Series: Sweet Temptation [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: Tony knows Steve wants Peter and he's very willing to share, the one problem is going to be convincing him to join. Tony's up for the challenge.





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I think its becoming quite clear what my kinks are

Tony would absolutely never tire of having Peter bent over his lap, his perfect ass up in the air, face down and his cute, little cock grinding against his thigh. The way Peter submitted to Tony was almost beautiful, and in the few weeks they’ve been playing this little game it had only gotten better. Peter was still a shaking, whimpering mess most of the time, just how Tony liked him, but he was quickly catching on to exactly what Tony wanted from him, letting Tony bend him until he was so close to breaking. Always so eager to please. It was adorable.

Currently he had three slick fingers in Peter’s ass, twisting them around and opening him up, purposefully avoiding the kid’s prostate, much to his dismay. The quiet whines were muffled by Peter’s own hand, his face flushed bright red as he tried to push his hips back against the fingers, but Tony had his free arm wrapped around Peter’s waist and kept him firmly in place.

“Stop squirming, doll, I’m almost done,” Tony said, finally nudging against Peter’s prostate just once, only to watch him go completely rigid, a loud moan on the tip of his tongue. It was intoxicating to see Peter like that, such a sweet little thing for Tony to play with, he really couldn’t have gotten luckier.

“Sir, i-it’s almo-ah!” Another press in just the right direction and Tony knew that Peter was close to cumming all over his thigh. “C-class starts soon,” Peter whispered, squirming slightly in an attempt to grind against Tony’s thigh, desperate to get off.

“Better hurry up then.” Tony removed his fingers from Peter’s ass, ignoring the desperate whimper, and reached into the bag that was positioned next to him. From the bag he grabbed a buttplug, small enough to not be too painful, but large enough to constantly tease against Peter’s prostate. He slicked the toy up with lube and dragged the tip of it over Peter’s hole.

Peter tensed up again, he knew this game, they’d played it before, but every other time it had been when Tony’s class was his last class of the day, this time he knew that Peter had one more class after that.

“Which class is your last today?” He asked, slowly pushing the plug into Peter’s wet heat. It went in without too much of an issue after Peter had already taken three fingers with ease and before he knew it it was in completely, Peter’s rim tightening around the base.

“H-history, sir.” Peter was panting softly, eyes closed and hair all messy, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

“You have history from Rogers, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Oh, he couldn’t have planned it more perfectly himself. He knew how Steve looked at Peter, could see the conflicted emotions in his eyes and it was just far too tempting to toy with him a little, to see how far he could push.

“Come see me after that, I’ll take this-” He nudged against the plug, pushing it right against his sweet spot. “-out for you, and maybe if you’re good you’ll get a reward.” Peter was forced to bite back another loud moan, hips jerking slightly. Tony just smacked his ass and told him to get dressed again.

“Class starts in less than 5 minutes, so I suggest you hurry.”

 

* * *

 

10 minutes after the class started Peter already knew he wasn’t going to remember a single thing of what Mr. Stark was saying, the plug inside of him filling him up so good, pressing against all the wrong, or right, places, and every time he shifted it only got worse.

He was still hard in his pants, doubted that would go away at all, and Ned was shooting him concerned looks. Peter had to brush it off, he couldn’t just tell his best friends that he had a buttplug in his ass that his _teacher_ put there, he didn’t think that’d go over well.

It got unbearable 5 minutes later, when he saw Mr. Stark casually slip his hand into his pocket and time seemed to move in slow motion. He knew what that motion meant and it meant nothing good for him. He barely had half a second to panic about it before the plug started vibrating intensely and Peter couldn’t hold back a high pitched whimper, his dick leaking precum in his underwear. He managed to sort of disguise it as a cough, his face heating up with embarrassment as he tried to ignore the strange looks he got.

It was too much, the sensation was overwhelming and he had no way to let it out, all he could do was sit there and _take it_ and that really shouldn’t have made him even more aroused. He was certain there were some wires crossed in his brain.

He tried to shift, move to a position that was less intense, but it only made it worse, his hands shaking too much to continue taking notes.

“Mr. S-stark?” Peter asked, raising his hand “I don’t f-feel so good, can I please go to the bathroom?” Mr. Stark just looked at him, one eyebrow raised and his hand still in his pocket. Clearly asking for a bit of relief was the wrong thing to do, because the vibrations became even more intense and Peter let out a pained noise.

“You’ll have to wait until after class, Peter, this is important information and I wouldn’t want you to get behind.” And with that Tony turned away from him again and continued answering some other kid’s question.

There was no way he was going to survive, there was just no way, he was either going to cum in his pants or completely embarrass himself in some other way, and the way Tony occasionally glanced at him made him think that this was exactly the plan.

He bowed his head, pretending to read his textbook while trying to ignore the pleasure that was making him tremble all over, weak moans barely held back. He probably looked like a mess, face flushed, eyes blown wide, he hoped that people would just assume he was sick.

After 20 minutes of straight up torture, Peter was about ready to cry from the overstimulation, just one touch to his cock would send him hurtling over the edge and he had no idea how he was going to get up after class without everyone else knowing exactly how he was feeling. His fingers gripped the table tightly and finally, 10 minutes before the end of the class, the vibrations stopped and Peter felt his shoulders slump, no idea how tense he had been until then.

Peter’s brain was entirely useless at that point, his body flayed raw by the spikes of pleasure shocking his system every so often. Ned was starting to get seriously worried, Peter could see it on his face, but he just shot him what he hoped was a reassuring look and turned back to his textbook.

The sound of the bell had never sounded so sweet, right up until he remembered that he still had another class to sit through. He could only hope that Mr. Stark would have mercy on him, but when had he ever done that before? Mr. Stark loved pushing him, and Peter certainly felt like he was being pushed.

“Dude, are you alright? You looked like you were dying for most of the class.” Ned was walking next to him as they left the classroom, Peter desperately trying to walk like a person without a plug in their ass. His legs weren’t cooperating at all.

“I’m fine, just feeling a little sick.” He coughed once and shrugged. “It’s only one more class, I think I’ll survive,” Peter reassured, but Ned didn’t look convinced.

“You sure you don’t need to go home?”

“Nope, I-I’m good.” His voice trembled a little when the plug shifted inside of him.

“If you say so.”

The moment Peter stepped foot into Mr. Rogers classroom he could see him looking at him, frowning slightly in what Peter assumed was concern. Did he really look that bad? It was hard to hold eye contact with him though, something about his gaze was uncomfortably intense, despite the kindness in his eyes, and Peter quickly sat down. The movement jostled the plug again and he let out a muffled whimper.

“Are you alright, Peter?” Mr. Rogers asked from behind his desk and Peter could instantly tell that he was going to have to be extra careful during class, because Mr. Rogers was definitely going to be paying attention to him. He was so incredibly fucked.

“I’m fine, sir,” he squeaked, voice about 8 octaves higher than it usually was and if his face wasn’t already flushed bright red he was sure he would’ve gotten even redder. Mr. Rogers gave him a suspicious look, but didn’t press, and started taking attendance.

Halfway through the class the plug was still completely silent, and Peter hesitantly allowed himself to hope that maybe, just maybe, he’d be alright for the rest of the class.

Stupid thought, because not even 10 seconds later the plug turned on, like Mr. Stark could read his mind. This time the vibrations weren’t as hard or fast, it was a slow, steady pulsing, like being massaged from the inside out, and somehow that was just as bad, if not worse.

He bit down on his lip so hard he almost drew blood in his attempt to stifle his moans and once again he caught Mr. Rogers attention. His heart was beating so fast and his breathing was shaky and shallow. He prayed that Mr. Rogers would think he was just sick and that he would move on, but from the look in his teacher’s eyes he could tell that he wasn’t getting off the hook that easily.

Every passing minute was torture, his dick now steadily leaking precum into his underwear and he was certain there had to be a visible wet spot on his jeans. It was almost too much to handle and the only reason he hadn’t ran out of the classroom to jerk off yet was because he was kind of terrified of what Mr. Stark would do if he found out. Disappointing the man never ended well for him.

When he thought he was finally free, already packing up his stuff and ready to rush over to Mr. Stark’s classroom, Mr. Rogers spoke up again and Peter’s heart sank into his stomach.

“Peter, can I talk to you for a little bit?”

“W-what’s wrong, sir?” He asked, not wanting to get up from his seat with Mr. Rogers so blatantly staring at him, there was no way he wouldn’t see his erection if he did get up and he wasn’t ready to deal with that embarrassment quite yet.

“You’ve been acting strange today, are you sick?”

“Uh, I- maybe?” Solid answer, Pete, great job on acting like a normal person.

“Do you think you should see the nurse? Your face is all red.”

“I can’t, I-I have an appointment with Mr. Stark.” The plug was still vibrating and once again he felt like he was going to cry from overstimulation.

“Stark? Again? Kid, you’ve had to see him so often over the course of the last few weeks, don’t you think he’s being a little hard on you?” Mr. Rogers tilted his head slightly, concern etched into every inch of his face

“O-oh no, it’s- it’s nothing like that M-mr. Rogers.” His voice was trembling and he felt the blush travel down to his neck.

“Are you sure? I’d be happy to talk to him for you.” Peter could not allow that to happen, there was no way that would end well.

“No no no no, it’s fine, I’m fine, nothing to worry about,” he rushed to say, quickly realizing that his words were in no way reassuring.

“You’re a good kid, Peter, but I think it would be best if someone talked to him for you, get him to lay off you for a bit.” Mr. Rogers put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and he _had_ to feel how much Peter was shaking.

“I-I don’t-” Peter started, but he had absolutely no clue where that sentence was going, so he quickly cut himself off.

“Since you’re heading his way right now I’ll just come with you, okay? Shouldn’t take too long and then hopefully you can go home and enjoy your afternoon.” He smiled and removed his hand from Peter’s shoulder, as soon as he did Peter could breathe again. As much as he wanted to continue declining Mr. Rogers’ help, he knew there was no arguing with the man and so he just bowed his head and nodded quietly.

“Yes, sir.” He missed the way Mr. Rogers’ hands twitched.

He got up on shaking legs, trying to subtly position his backpack in front of his crotch. Mr. Rogers only looked at him strangely, but thankfully didn’t comment on it as they walked out of the room together. It felt a little bit like walking towards a guillotine, nerves and embarrassment fighting the pleasure that was still shooting up his spine with every step he took. The plug still hadn’t stopped vibrating.

Mr. Rogers entered the classroom without knocking, Peter walking behind him with his gaze focused on the ground, unable to meet Mr. Stark’s eyes.

“Steve,” he said casually, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’m here to talk to you about Peter,”

“Oh? Did he do something?” Peter could feel Mr. Stark’s eyes on him, he didn’t have to look up to see. “Did he _misbehave_?” There was a threatening bite to his voice and Peter swallowed thickly.

“No, it’s not about that, it’s a-”

“Hold on,” Mr. Stark cut him off, “Peter, come here for a second,” he ordered and Peter’s head jerked up, staring at Mr. Stark with wide eyes. He could either go over there and let Mr. Stark do whatever he was going to do, most likely resulting in extreme embarrassment on his part, or he could refuse and be punished for it later. There was no way he could win, so he decided to stay on Mr. Stark’s good side and he slowly walked towards him.

The last thing he expected was to be pulled into Mr. Stark’s lap, Peter’s legs over his thighs and one large hand settling on his hip to keep him in place.

He was absolutely mortified, but also a little scared. Mr. Rogers could easily go to the principal over this and Mr. Stark could lose his job. He hid his face behind his trembling hands, not wanting Mr. Rogers to see him like that, but a gentle tug on his wrist forced him to lower his hands again almost immediately.

“Hands behind your back, sweetheart,” Mr. Stark ordered, voice almost sweet, and Peter was helpless to obey, crossing his hands behind his back. “You were saying, Steve?”

“What have you been doing to Peter?” Steve asked, tone accusing and a little angry and Peter had to close his eyes, anxiety wrapped tightly around his chest. The soothing touch of Mr. Stark’s thumb rubbing circles over his hip bone wasn’t helping either.

“Oh, I can assure you that this is very much consensual.” Mr. Stark’s free hand trailed down Peter’s chest until it reached his crotch, gripping it firmly. Peter couldn’t help but buck his hips into Mr. Stark’s hand, a soft moan filling the room. He wanted to close his legs, wanted to hide away, but Mr. Stark wouldn’t let him and he hated himself how much that got him off. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he mumbled, “dripping like a girl.” Peter just whimpered.

“Give me one good reason to not go to the principal, or hell, the cops, right now.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at my baby boy,” Tony said calmly, still touching Peter through his pants and Peter was about 5 seconds away from cumming.

“S-sir-” he attempted, but Mr. Stark just ignored him.

“and usually I don’t like to share my property.” Oh fuck. “but I think I can make an exception this one time.”

“Peter is a kid, Tony, you can’t just use him like that, it’s not right.”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter tried again, his voice high and desperate, the sensations of Mr. Stark touching him and the ever-present vibrations of the plug had him right on the edge. He couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Be quiet, doll, the adults are talking,” Mr. Stark scolded and that was it, Peter was done for. He buried his face in the crook of Mr. Stark’s neck, his entire body trembling as he came with a ragged moan. Ecstasy wracked his body and made him collapse against Mr. Stark’s chest, it was all so overwhelmingly much and he couldn’t handle it anymore. All he could do was let out a weak sob and let the aftershocks shake his body.

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry I’m sorry,” he mumbled against Mr. Stark’s neck, his shoulders heaving with every breath. Distantly he could hear Mr. Rogers inhale sharply and he couldn’t tell if it was in a good or a bad way.

“Did he just…”

“I think he did. What did I tell you about cumming without permission?” Mr. Stark moved his hand into Peter’s hair and tugged harshly.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he sobbed again, fingers gripping the fabric of Mr. Stark’s shirt. He felt so oversensitive after his orgasm and the vibrating of the plug was starting to become painful.

“Oh, you will be.” His voice was dark and full of promise and Peter curled up in his lap as much as he could, shame flooding his body. He hated disappointing Mr. Stark, he wanted to be good so badly.

Finally the plug turned off, but Peter couldn’t bring himself to be too happy about it, not when anxiety was driving him crazy.

“Tony,” Mr. Rogers said firmly, but Peter could tell that there was a slight tremble to the word.

“I assure you that he wants this, and I know you want _him._ ”

“He’s a _kid_.”

“And isn’t he so pretty?” He tipped Peter’s chin up to make him look at Mr. Rogers. “Peter, take off your clothes.” There was no use in protesting, so Peter carefully slid off Mr. Stark’s lap, almost collapsing as soon as his feet hit the floor, only barely managing to stay upright.

He kept his eyes trained on the ground as he took off each article of clothing, cringing slightly when he got to his cum stained underwear. After he was entirely naked he had no idea what to do and Mr. Stark wasn’t giving him any instructions, so he just crossed his wrists behind his back and waited. He desperately wanted to cover himself up in some way, but he knew Mr. Stark wouldn’t let him.

“Good boy,” Mr. Stark praised and Peter let out a soft noise. Mr. Rogers was still standing completely frozen in place, like he couldn’t believe what was happening. “Isn’t he the cutest little thing?” He got up from his seat to go stand behind Peter, running his hand down Peter’s sides and making him squirm nervously. “Such a sweet little boy, even when he disobeys me.”

“What you’re doing doesn’t just break several rules, it’s also morally wrong,” Steve tried, but the words sounded half-hearted at best and Peter could tell that he was moments away from giving in. He’d be lying to himself if he said that he had never thought about Mr. Rogers before. There had been a couple times where the man popped up in his mind while he was getting off. Something about him just made Peter’s heart rate speed up tenfold, he was so big and tall and strong, he could probably lift Peter like he was nothing, move him around like a rag doll and yeah, Peter wanted him.

“Then why are you hard, Steve?” _Oh._ Peter hadn’t even noticed that before, but now that he did he couldn’t look away from the bulge in Mr. Rogers’ pants. He had to stop himself from salivating.

Steve seemed to struggle to find an answer, but Mr. Stark was one step ahead of him. He bent Peter over his desk, knocking all the air out of Peter’s lungs and exposing the base of the plug.

“Lock the door, Steve.” And to Peter’s surprise he actually did, slowly gravitating towards Peter after he was done.

“This is so wrong,” he mumbled, but he ran a hand up Peter’s back anyway and Peter trembled.

“Wanna give Mr. Rogers a show, sweetheart?” Mr. Stark whispered in his ear, “Show him that you can be a good boy?” He twisted the plug and Peter moaned.

“Yes, sir,” Peter agreed, pushing his ass up even more. He’d been waiting for hours and he was almost desperate to get Mr. Stark’s dick inside of him. “Please,” he added, and that seemed to do the trick, because Mr. Stark slowly started to remove the plug, smacking his ass when Peter started to squirm.

“Will you ever learn how to be still?” Peter wanted to defend himself, argue that he couldn’t help himself with Mr. Stark teasing him like that, but instead he kept his mouth shut and forced himself to stay as still as possible while Mr. Stark took the plug out.

The stretch made him whimper, but before long the object was sitting next to him on the desk and Peter felt torturously empty, excess lube trickling down his balls. He felt fingers rubbing over his sensitive rim and he couldn’t tell who they belonged to, all he knew was that he needed _more._

“Fuck…” That was Mr. Rogers voice, the tips of his fingers sliding into Peter’s hole and Peter pushed back against them.

“Don’t be greedy, Peter, I’ll give you what you need.” Mr. Stark was right next to him and Peter felt overwhelmed, there was so much happening and even after he just came, he already felt himself getting hard again.

Steve’s fingers were removed from his hole suddenly and Peter tried not to whine pathetically at the loss, but the sound of a zipper being tugged down made him feel a lot better.

“I know you want to fuck him, but you did threaten to report me to the principal, so I think me letting you watch would be quite generous as is.” There was a long period of silence and Peter didn’t need to look up to know that they were staring each other down. He was waiting for an explosion, but instead he heard the familiar sound of someone sitting down in a chair and he knew Mr. Rogers was looking at him.

“Please fuck me, sir,” Peter moaned and Mr. Stark moved to stand behind him, one hand fisting in Peter’s hair.

“Such a good boy, asking so nicely,” he praised and seconds later Peter felt the push of his cock against his wet hole.

Mr. Stark was anything but gentle, thrusting into Peter’s hole in one quick, harsh movement, filling Peter up so good he forgot how to breathe. When they had started this he’d never imagined he’d love being fucked this much, but now he was starving for Mr. Stark’s cock every second of every day and he couldn’t get enough. It was perfect, the stretch of it just on the right side of painful, despite how loose he was from the plug, and he sobbed in relief when Mr. Stark’s hips were pressed against his ass.

After that his thrusts were relentless, his hands gripping Peter’s hips so tightly they were sure to leave bruises and Peter adored it. Gasped moans were torn from his throat with every thrust, the speed and the rhythm overwhelming him in the best way and his fingers scrambled for purchase on the hard surface of the desk.

His dick was trapped between his stomach and the desk, precum slicking the way and providing wonderful friction every time Mr. Stark pushed into him, groaning right next to Peter’s ear.

Through the ringing in his ears he could hear the familiar sound of a zipper being undone and the thought that Mr. Rogers was going to jerk off to Mr. Stark fucking him nearly made him cum right then and there.

A hard slap to his ass made Peter bite down on his hand to hold back a moan. It had been a while since Mr. Stark had properly spanked him and somehow the teasing hit made him crave it even more.

“Fuck, you take my cock so well, sweetheart, like you were made for this, made for me,” Mr. Stark growled into his ear, the sound of skin slapping against skin making his head swim with need. Mr. Stark expertly knew how to hit his prostate almost every thrust and Peter was shaking with the need to cum, but he had to prove that he could be good.

Mr. Stark bit down on his neck when he came, a low groan filling Peter’s ears and heat flooded his insides. Peter was still hard and aching for it, but he didn’t dare move. cum slid down his thighs as Mr. Stark pulled away and he tried to catch his breath.

After Mr. Stark had pulled out completely he almost immediately flipped Peter over, putting him on his back, legs splayed almost obscenely. His flushed cock was hard and leaking steadily, dripping like a faucet set on low and through hooded eyes he saw Mr. Rogers lick his lips. He was still slowly stroking himself, but not with the intent to cum. The strokes were too lazy, not frantic like those of a man on the verge of an orgasm. He was waiting for his turn and the thought made Peter’s brain short-circuit.

Mr. Stark pushed Peter’s knees back to his chest and ordered him to hold them like that, completely exposing his abused hole. Humiliation crept up his cheeks as he did as he was told, turning his head to the side so he didn’t have to look at them. Two of Mr. Stark’s fingers spread his hole even wider, the sting of it burned through his body and he couldn’t hold back a whine.

“Want a taste, Steve?” Mr. Stark asked, turning away from Peter to look at Steve, who was already starting to get out of the chair.

“Yes,” he confessed and Peter almost subconsciously spread his legs even wider, needing to get Steve’s dick inside of him.

He hadn’t expected him to take Mr. Stark’s question so literal.

Mr. Rogers fell to his knees in front of the desk, both his hands on Peter’s thighs and all Peter could do was stare at him with wide eyes.

“W-what are y-ah!” His head fell back against the desk when he felt a hot, wet tongue lick over his hole and for a moment his mind went blank. He had never experienced this before, Mr. Stark had never been on his knees for him, certainly not like this, and he had to squeeze his legs tightly so he wouldn’t let go.

Mr. Rogers started a bit hesitantly, slow, broad licks to test the waters, licking up lube and cum and Peter felt so dirty in the best way possible. Distantly he could hear Mr. Stark walk around the desk, but it didn’t entirely get through to him until he felt a hand run through his hair.

“I really don’t think you should be rewarded like this after you were so bad earlier, so you better enjoy it, sweetheart, because later I won’t be nearly as nice.” The words made his dick twitch slightly and more precum spilled from the slit. He didn’t know why he liked it so much when Mr. Stark was cruel to him, but he didn’t have time to think about it because Mr. Rogers’ tongue slowly dipped into his hole and sparks flew behind his eyelids.

“F-fuck, sir, p-please!” Peter pleaded, and that seemed to spur Steve on like nothing else. He started eating Peter out like Peter was a 5-course meal and he was absolutely _starving._ It was devastatingly good, every swipe of his tongue making Peter’s body tense up, quiet moans and gasps spilling from his lips every so often. He’d never imagined that it would be this good, but he was already addicted to it.

Peter was pretty sure he was about to cum just from having a tongue up his ass, but then Mr. Rogers pulled away right when he was on the edge and Peter felt tears well up in his eyes, a sob shaking his chest.

“Please! I-I need-”

“Don’t worry, Peter, I’ll give you what you need,” Steve promised, running his hand up and down his thigh and Peter was so surprised by how gentle he was compared to Mr. Stark, but when he looked up and saw that dark look in his eyes he still couldn’t help but feel a little bit afraid.

Steve was _big,_ bigger than Tony and as much as he wanted to feel that inside of him, he was definitely a little nervous. Feeling the head press against his hole made him tense up, but Mr. Stark was still running a hand through his hair and Peter took a deep breath.

Mr. Rogers took his time pushing in, making sure Peter was comfortable. The stretch of it burned deeply, but ultimately it was so intensely good to be feeling so full that all Peter could do was close his eyes and moan.

It felt like ages passed before he finally started moving, but when he did Peter knew that Mr. Rogers was just as desperate to cum as Peter was. His thrusts were hard and deep, filling Peter up, stretching him open so wide until he couldn’t think about anything but how good it felt.

He ached all over in the best way possible, he felt worn down and used, content to just lie there and let his teachers _ruin_ him, stifled moans and the slick sound of Mr. Roger fucking in and out of him filling the room.

Every thrust was somehow better than the last, pushing Peter back against the desk and Peter found himself starting to struggle with holding his legs open, sweat slicking his skin and making his fingers slip.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Mr. Rogers groaned after a particularly hard thrust that had Peter digging his nails into his thighs. “Such a pretty boy.” At that point Peter was so oversensitive and overstimulated that the praise alone made him tear up, his breath hiccuping and his shoulders shaking.

“Please l-let me cum,” he pleaded, lower lip trembling with barely contained sobs. “‘m so c-close.”

“Not yet, baby,” Mr. Stark answered, “Steve gets to fill your pretty hole first and then he can decide if he wants to let you cum.” Peter cried out and Mr. Stark barely got a hand over his mouth in time to muffle the noise. He didn’t think he could go home like this, it was absolute torture every single time Mr. Stark made him go home without getting him off, especially when he wouldn’t see him again for a few days.

Thankfully it didn’t take much longer for Mr. Rogers to reach his climax, his mouth pressed against Peter’s neck as he moaned lowly, his hot seed coating his insides. Peter sobbed behind Mr. Stark’s hand when he was suddenly empty again, more lube and cum running down his thighs and he was tense all over, still not sure if he was allowed to let go of his legs now that Mr. Rogers was done.

“You can let go, sweetheart,” Mr. Stark said, tugging lightly on Peter’s hair and with a sigh of relief Peter let his legs fall. “Do you think he deserves to cum?” Peter was mentally preparing himself to hear a ‘no’, but what he didn’t expect was a large hand to wrap around his dick. If it weren’t for the hand covering his mouth everyone in the building would’ve heard his moan.

The sheer size of Steve made Peter look even smaller in his hand and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by it, it didn’t help that Mr. Stark could apparently read his mind and took that exact moment to comment on his size.

“Doesn’t he just have the cutest little cock?” He asked, a grin evident in his voice and Peter squirmed uncomfortably as Steve kept stroking him slowly.

“He does…” Steve agreed, staring Peter down as he tried to push into his hand almost desperately. “So sweet…” he said quietly, speeding his stroked up just a little and that was already enough to push Peter over the edge for the second time. He moaned Mr. Rogers’ name as he came, back arching and vision whiting out.

He nearly started crying again, could already feel the tears welling up, the feeling of being taken care of by these two strong, handsome men was almost too much. Mr. Stark’s hand was still over his mouth, but his free hand was running up and down his arm to calm him down while Mr. Rogers stroked him through his orgasm.

“You were a very good boy for Steve, but don’t think I forgot about your punishment.” Peter held his breath and Mr. Stark glanced over at Steve, who was giving him a stern look. “I’ll save that for next time though.” Peter exhaled in relief and let his muscles go limp. He didn’t think he’d be able to move again for another 6 years.

He did hope he could convince Mr. Stark to invite Mr. Rogers again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas or requests for future parts, please throw em my way, im up for basically anything
> 
> also! follow me on tumblr @commandernova and maybe send me a prompt if you want


End file.
